


Chuck vs Christmas

by Blackguard



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackguard/pseuds/Blackguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Sarah lost, and regained, her memories, the Bartowski family gathers to celebrate Christmas. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs Christmas

Actually meant to get this up a couple days ago, but since we’re still in the twelve days of Chirstmas, I don’t think anyone should object to heavily to this story coming up today.

Warning though, this is my first time writing/posting a story in several years.  Trying to dust the cobwebs off the old writing skills, so don’t expect anything great from this story.

Remember, reviews are always welcome.  To borrow a line from another site I used to frequent “feedback is the coin of the realm.”

****

** Chuck vs Christmas **

 

 

Sarah Walker-Bartowski stared at the large tree taking up a majority of her living room.  The sparkling lights not only sent a rainbow of colors and shadows dancing across her home, but never failed to bring a smile to her face.  She had almost loss this, Christmas with her husband and family, almost walked away from the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.  As she tore her eyes away from the colorful tree and back to the sheet of cookies she had just pulled out of the oven she couldn’t help but send a silent thanks to whatever higher power was out there that she had fallen in love with, and married, such a stubborn man.  She smiled as her mind drifted back to that day on the beach almost a year ago. 

Despite Morgan’s belief, a single kiss hadn’t restored her lost memories.  She had been about to leave, telling Chuck that it wasn’t fair to either of them if she couldn’t remember if her feelings were real or not.  He had disagreed, strenuously.  Sarah hadn’t taken more than a step away before he had grabbed her hand, preventing her from taking another.

“Please stay.” Was all he said, and that was all he needed to say.  The look in his eyes, the feel of her hand in his own, they had sent a surge of warmth through her that started at their joined hands and rushed through her from her head to her toes, finally settling in the center of her chest, at her heart.  That was all it took, she had stayed, and slowly but surely her memories came back.  Bits and pieces at first, a shared look on their first date, the feeling of the first time she woke up in his arms, soon after whole events came back to her.  His proposing to her in a hospital, him sitting in his underwear with a plastic guitar asking if she loved him, their wedding, one amazing moment after another began to fill the missing holes in her memory.  Sure there were still a few gaps and some fuzzy bits, but she knew who she was, and more importantly, she knew where she belonged.  And that was all she needed.

Sarah was snapped out of her trip down memory lane as a small hand sneaked around her and slowly made for the tray of cookies.  With a grin on her face, Sarah gently swatted the hand, earning a giggle from the girl behind her as she quickly pulled the hand back.  “I thought we talked about this Molly,” turning to her little sister and crouching down to her eye level.  “No cookies until after dinner.  What would mom say?”

“Just one, Sarah? Please?” the little girl asked, giving her sister the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Sarah stood strong against the girl, for about ten seconds.  Smiling, she reached up and grabbed one of the tree shaped cookies off the plate and held up in front of Molly, who obligingly opened her mouth.  Sarah popped the cookie into her sister’s mouth, who promptly bit off a large part of the cookie and happily chewed it.  The two sisters then shared a smile as Molly scurried from the room, her prized cookie clutched in her hand. 

Straightening up, Sarah saw her mother leaning against the entrance the kitchen, a wide smile on her face.  “You just had to give her a cookie didn’t you?”

“What can I say, I’m a slave to the puppy dog eyes,” Sarah shrugged, a smile on her face, as she grabbed the plate of cookies and held it out to her mom.

“Aren’t we all,” she grabbed one for herself and took a bite.  “So when is Chuck getting back?”

“He should be back soon, Ellie and Devon’s flight landed about forty minutes ago.  Should be home any minute now,” as if on cue, the front door opened and Sarah heard several people walk in.

“We’re home!” she heard her husband’s voice call through the apartment.

Putting the plate down, Sarah rushed into the living the room, eager to greet her family. “Sarah!” a familiar and welcome voice called out as she entered the room.  With a beaming smile, Sarah rushed forward and threw her arms around Ellie.  “It’s so good to see you again!” Ellie gushed, returning the hug with eagle ferocity. 

“You too! Welcome back!” They broke the hug after a few seconds, only for Sarah to be immediately pulled into another one by Devon.

“Merry Christmas!” Devon nearly shouted, his strong arms wrapping Sarah in a tight hug and pulling her into the air and spinning her around.

Sarah let out a shriek of laughter as she was spun around.  “Merry Christmas to you too,” she laughed out as Devon put her down and stepped back.  “You guys look great, Chicago treating you well?” she asked, moving over to Chuck who was currently holding their niece in his arms.  “Hi Clara,” smiling she leaned down and gave the small girl a kiss, she got a happy giggle in return.  “Did you guys have a good flight?”

“Wasn’t bad, little Clara got a bit fussy halfway through, but no real problems,” Devon answered as he picked up one of the bags at his feet and moved over to the Christmas tree to unload the presents contained within.

“It’s just really good to be back, I missed you both,” Ellie said, pulling Sarah into another quick hug before taking her daughter from Chuck.

“Well it’s great you have you back sis,” Chuck grinned as he gave Sarah a quick kiss.  “You guys thirsty?” he asked while moving towards the kitchen.  Receiving a yes from both he quickly retrieved drinks for the both of them, a glass of wine for Ellie and a beer for Devon, pausing only to provide cover for Molly as she swiped another a cookie and stuffed it into her mouth.

“So where’s Morgan and Alex, aren’t they coming over?” Ellie asked, passing Clara off to Emma, who was more than happy to play with the child, and accepting her drink.

Chuck handed Devon his beer and moved to stand next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  “They were doing dinner with Alex’s mom first, said they would be over after.” Chuck explained.

“What about Casey? Big guy gonna be making an appearance?” Devon asked as me moved to join the group, the pile of presents around the tree now much larger.

“Him and Gertrude are in Italy, but they said to say hi and wish everyone a merry Christmas,” Sarah explained.

“So that just leaves mom then?  When is she supposed to get here?” Ellie asked, moving to sit down at the dinner table.

“Already here!” a new voice called out as Mary Bartowski walked in from the back.

Chuck and Sarah shot each other confused looks, silently asking each other when she arrived, neither of them having any idea. “Mom,” Chuck walked up wrapped his arms around her.  “When did you get here?”

“Just now, wanted to surprise you,” she laughed, pulling out of Chuck’s arm and moving to give Ellie a hug, which she happily returned.

“So, instead of the front door, like a normal person, you snuck in through the guest room?” Sarah laughed as Mary walked over and wrapped her in hug as well.

Mary just shrugged as she let go of Sarah, “what can I say, spy,” was her simple response, earning a laugh and eye roll from her daughter-in-law.

Laughing a bit at the sheer, awesome insanity that made up his family, Chuck raised his voice over the dull roar in his apartment, announcing that everyone was here and supper was ready to go.  As everyone found seats around the table, Chuck and Sarah ducked into the kitchen to grab the food.  Soon the table was set, dinner was served, and talking and laughter filled the air.  “So Sarah,” Ellie began, between bites of Christmas dinner, “how’s your memory?” despite her upbeat tone and the casual way she asked, both Sarah and Chuck could see the concern dancing across her face.

“Much better actually, there are still a few bits missing here and there,” she answered, sipping her wine.  “The doctors don’t think those parts will come back, but I remember what’s important,” she reached out and took Chuck’s hand, offering a smile that was quickly returned.

“And that’s what matters,” Chuck said, giving her hand a squeeze.  “Whatever gaps there are we can just fill with even better memories.”

Ellie smiled at the pair, reaching for her own wine glass and raising it for a toast.  “Well then, to happy memories and an even happier future,” the rest of the table raised their own drinks, echoing her statement.   The conversation then switched to lighter topics, everyone anxious to get caught up in the goings on of each other’s lives.  The apartment was soon filled with the sounds of silverware clinking against plates, laughter, and the voices of a happy family sharing their lives with each other. 

Chuck looked around the room, noticing that everyone seemed to have pushed their empty plates away from them, all fully focused on the conversations they were involved in, except for the youngest person at the table.  Chuck suppressed a laugh as he noticed Molly’s eyes constantly darting to the pile of presents around the tree, almost shaking in her seat from anticipation.  Nudging his wife’s foot with his own, Sarah broke from her conversation with Mary but before she could question him she saw him nod his head in Molly’s direction.  Following his gaze she bit back her own laughter, Molly couldn’t keep her eyes of the presents at this point.

Sarah gave Chuck a slight nod which he returned before rising to this feet and clearing his throat.  Instantly every eye in the room was on him, Molly’s head spun so fast he was afraid she was going to get whiplash.  “I think, it’s time for presents,” he announced with a smile.  Molly was out of her seat and across the apartment so fast she left Chuck wondering when she got exposed to the Speed Force.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Morgan and Alex?” Ellie asked, picking up Clara and moving to settle herself on the couch next to her husband.

Chuck just looked at his watch, held up one finger for silence.  “In three…two…one.”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Morgan cried as he and Alex burst through the door, all eyes drawn to him and the blinking Santa hat on his head.

“Hey everyone!” Alex called as she followed him in, a matching hat on her head.

“Every year, like clockwork.  You mention presents and Morgan comes through the door.” Chuck explained with a grin, moving to hug his best friend.

“What can I say, I’m a creature of habit,” Morgan shrugged as he threw his arms around Chuck.  “Merry Christmas buddy.”

“You too man.”

Greetings were exchanged, hugs were given, and the group settled around the room, Molly dashing around from one person to the next, entrusted with the sacred duty of passing out the presents.  Soon the presents were distributed, all the adults waiting a few minutes so as to watch Molly rip into the brightly wrapped boxes in front of her, to Chuck she looked like a miniature Tasmanian Devil with the way she tore through the wrapping paper, her shrieks of joy bringing smiles and laughs to the rest of the room.

Once the amusement died down, the rest of the room set to unwrapping their own presents.  Soon a chorus of “thank yous” and “your welcomes” replaced the sound of ripping paper and happy gasps.   “Oh my god Chuck, it’s beautiful,” Sarah gasped as she opened the box her husband gave her, finding an elegant locket inside.  Flicking it open she wasn’t surprised to find apictures of the both of them.

Chuck reached out and picked up the necklace, holding it up to Sarah who obligingly turned around, allowing him to put it on her.  “Well, with Beckman finally getting our accounts unfrozen, and after everything that happened, figured a bit of splurging was in order,” he smiled as Sarah turned back to face him.  “Plus, this has the added benefit that if you happen to go and do something stupid, like get your memory erased again, this may help prevent and attempts at killing me.  So really, it’s a present for us both.”

Sarah responded with a mock glare and playful shove, “jerk,” her smile betraying any anger she may have shown as she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. “Thank you Chuck, I love it,” reaching down Sarah grabbed her present for Chuck off the pile and held it out to him.

Taking it with a smile, Chuck nearly dropped the item, his face a mask of pure shock as he saw what was underneath the skiing snowman wrapping paper.  He looked up at Sarah, his mouth hanging open in shock, who just smiled in return.  “I take you like it?” she laughed.

“This, this is, how did you, fortune,” Chuck babbled, his eyes darting between the present and his laughing wife, completely at a loss for words.

Her brothers incoherent babbling drew Ellie’s attention from her own gifts.  “What is it Chuck?” an amused grin on her face as she watched her brother trying to form a coherent sentence.  Wordlessly he held up the silver frame in his hands and showed it to her.  Her amusement changed to confusion, “a comic book?”

Gasping, Chuck pulled the frame back, clutching it to his chest.  “This isn’t just a comic book!” he practically yelled, protectively cradling the gift to his chest.  “This is Amazing Fantasy #15! The first ever appearance of Spider-Man!  It’s almost the Holy Grail of comic books!” flipping the case over he gazed lovingly at the cover.  “Oh my god,” gasping as finally noticed the elegant writing on the cover.  “To Chuck, never stop believing, excelsior.  Yours truly, Stan Lee,” he read aloud as he turned to Sarah.  “You got Stan Lee to sign it, how?”

Sarah just smiled and leaned into him.  “Let’s just say a certain Los Angeles spy owed me a favor,” she said as she gave him a quick kiss.  “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing, thank you so much,” pulling her in for a kiss, pouring all of his love for her into the simple act.  Breaking apart, they shared a smile.  “I love you Sarah.”

“I love you too.”

“Is that all the presents?” Mary’s voice broke them from their trance.  Looking around they saw that their living room was now coated in a new layer of torn up wrapping paper and empty bags.  Molly was sitting in the middle of it, happily lost in whatever world she was building up around her newest toys, while everyone else was busy either thanking others for the presents or admiring their new gifts.

“Not quite,” Chuck called out, rising from his seat and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small red box that he then handed to Sarah.

“What’s this?” smiling she took the box from him and carefully untied the bow wrapped around it.

“Something you have been waiting for, for a long time for,” was his cryptic reply.

Sarah couldn’t help but wonder what else her husband had in store for her.  The locket had already been an amazing gift, she really didn’t need anything else, but if there is one thing she had come to learn about Chuck over the years it was that he loved to  surprise her.  It was a feeling she couldn’t fault him for, after all, she had been saving a surprise for him as well.  Opening the box her smile was replaced by confusion as  she saw what was inside.  “Keys?” she reached in a picked up the simple key ring and held it up for a closer look.  “I don’t understand.”

“Look closer,” was Chuck’s cryptic reply, a mischievous grin on his face.

Sarah shot her husband a look, not appreciating his games, but looked back at the box in her hand, noticing the tightly folded piece of paper that was beneath the keys.  Plucking the paper up, Sarah handed the now empty box back to Chuck and began unfolding it, the rest of the room looking on with interest.

Sarah gave Chuck an exasperated look, coupled with a sigh, as she began unfolding the paper, his response was to grin even wider.  It didn’t take long for her deft hands to unfold the paper, and soon she saw that she was holding a listing for a house her hand, complete with a picture of the red wooden door and white picket fence, the word “sold” drawn across in red marker.  Sarah’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes going from the paper, to the keys, and finally landing on Chuck’s smiling face.

“Chuck it’s,” she breathed out, voice barely about a whisper.

“It’s all ours,” he finished for her, reaching up and gently wiping away the tear that formed in the corner of her eyes.  “Merry Christmas.”

He was nearly thrown onto his back as Sarah surged forward, throwing her arms around and pressing her lips against his. “Chuck, this is,” kiss “the sweetest,” kiss “ thing,” kiss “ever!”

“I take it you like it?” Chuck laughed, as he gently disentangled himself from Sarah and pulled them both back their feet.

Sarah just kissed him one last time as they both got to their feet.  “It’s perfect Chuck,” she whispered as the rest of the room began to congratulate the couple on their new home.  Sarah was more than happy to tell everyone about the new house and how she planned to decorate it, everyone chiming in at one point or another with suggestions or ideas.  Seeing that everyone seemed to be occupied with either Sarah or their own conversations, Chuck took the opportunity to duck into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of trash bags, intent on reclaiming his living room from the brightly colored paper invaders that were currently laying siege to it.

“Where did I put those,” he mumbled to himself, digging through the different cabinets and cupboards.

“Top cupboard, on the left,” Sarah’s voiced whispered in his ear.

“Gah!”  jumping at the unexpected presence of his wife right behind, Chuck received a painful reminder that his head was currently stuck deep in a cupboard.  Letting out a yelp of pain he pulled his head and turned to his wife, who was leaning back on her heels, snickering softly.  “Very funny,” grumbling he rose to his feet, rubbing his head.

“Sorry,” her laughter died down as she reached up and took Chuck’s head in her hands, gently bending him down to inspect the damage.  “Not even a bump, looks like you’ll live,” she smiled as she gave his head a quick kiss before releasing his head, only to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest.

Smiling, Chuck wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feeling of holding his wife in his arms.  “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought on the kitchen cuddles?”

“Wanted a second to talk to you in private,” she started, pulling out of his arms and taking a step back.

“Oh, should I be worried?” raising a questioning eyebrow he leaned back against the counter.

Sarah gave a small smile as she shook her head.  “More like I have one more present for you as well, and I wanted to give it to you in private,” her mischievous smile an exact match for the one he had given her not to long ago.

“I like the sound of that, but don’t you think we should wait till the others leave?  I’m all for sharing the love, but there are some lines that shouldn’t be crossed,” laughing Chuck held up his arms to block Sarah as she swatted at him.

“Perv” she laughed, catching one of his hands in her own and threading her fingers through his.  “It’s something else, something better.”

“Well now you have me intrigued.  What is this mystery present, oh love of my life?”

Sarah didn’t say anything, her eyes drifted down to the hand she held in her own.  Wordlessly she placed his open palm on her stomach, her own hands resting atop and holding it there.  Chuck just looked at her, confusion clear on his face.  Like a the proverbial light being switched on, Chuck’s face immediately lit up, his eyes locking onto Sarah’s, who returned his gaze with a wide smile.

“Really?” his was voice barely above a whisper, eyes never leaving hers.

“I’m pregnant,” she nodded back.  Watching carefully, she saw Chuck’s face quickly cycle through confusion, shock, fear, before finally settling on joy. Smiling he surged forward and lifted her into the air, spinning her around, laughing the whole the time.

Gently setting her back on her feet, Chuck leaned in captured her in a kiss which she gladly returned.  They didn’t break apart until the lack of oxygen started to become an issue.  “I’m going to be a dad,” Chuck whispered, wrapping his head around this life changing bit of news.

“And a pretty amazing one at that,” Sarah assured him, wrapping herself in his arms again and resting her head against his chest.

Looking down, he was met with his wife’s smiling face looking back at him.  “Well, you’re going to make one hell of a mom, Mrs. Bartowski,” he grinned, giving her a quick kiss.

“Thank you, Mr. Walker,” she smiled back, cuddling closer into his chest.

They stood together in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in each other’s arms.  “So, do we tell the others?” Chuck finally asked, pulling back to look his wife in the eye.

Sarah thought it over for a second, “let’s give it a little time.  I kind of like this just being our secret for now.  Maybe save it for New Years,” she replied.

“Our secret huh?” Chuck smiled coyly at her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.  “I like that, gives us a chance to celebrate, privately,” he waggled his eyebrows at her in an overly exaggerated manner, earning a laugh from Sarah.

Before she could respond, Morgan poked his head into the kitchen.  “What are you guys doing here? We’re about to pop in Muppet Christmas Carol! Shake a leg or we’re starting without you!” and with that he disappeared around the corner, back to the party.

The married couple shared a look, both of them with wide smiles on their faces.  “I would hate to miss the Muppets,” Chuck held out his arm to Sarah.  “Shall we, Mi’lady?”

With a laugh, Sarah linked her arm through his, “lead on.” Together they walked back into the brightly lit room, eager to share in the laughter and love that can only come from family.

 

** The End **


End file.
